


Reasons Why Lucas Friar is in Love with Maya Hart and Vice-Versa, as Observed by Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews.

by delixate



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Young Love, may seem unfinished but that's the point, short little drabble, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley knows for a fact that Lucas and Maya like each other. Farkle just thinks she's a stalker. But as her best friend, he's obliged to help Riley get 'Lucaya' together.</p><p>(And it has nothing to do with Farkle's teeny, tiny crush on Riley. None at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why Lucas Friar is in Love with Maya Hart and Vice-Versa, as Observed by Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews.

Reasons Why Lucas Friar is in Love with Maya Hart and Vice-Versa, as Observed by Farkle Minkus and Riley Matthews:  

 

Reason #1: The Nicknames.

For as long as Riley could remember there were always nicknames. Even when she and Lucas had dated back in seventh grade all those years ago (and as a senior graduating in five months, Riley could now say she was older and wiser, therefore making Farkle listen to her,) there had been nicknames. Riley never understood why Lucas let Maya call him those rude names, when the only nickname he had for her was ‘Shortstack’, which was only slightly offensive. To Maya however, the nickname was only a reminder of how short she was, and Riley knew that Maya didn’t like weaknesses. At all.

The nicknames were a common fixture in both Maya and Lucas’ lives, and by freshman year they never seemed to call each other by their first names. Well, Maya at least. It was halfway through the year when Riley looked over to Lucas and Maya in chemistry, as partners had been partnered alphabetically. For once she was glad of Farkle’s unique name.

“Farkle?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think Maya and Lucas have chemistry?”

Farkles head snapped up from his textbook, taking a look at the two to their left. “Maybe?” he asked, his face obviously clueless. Riley sighed and continued looking, the pair oblivious.

“Huckleberry! You’re not doing it right. It’s the acid in first, then the solvent.”

“Sorry Shortstack. I suppose I should do that next time, right?”

“Stop calling me that, Bucky Mcboing Boing.”

“Stop with the nicknames and maybe I will, _Shortstack_.”

“Fat chance, Ranger Rick.”

Riley turned back to her textbook, her trying not to smirk. There was chemistry there, she knew it. Now all she had to do was prove it to Farkle, and then they could get her plan under way.

\----

Reason #2: The Way He Looks at Her.

Riley walked into class early and sat in Maya’s seat, swiftly looking behind her to check that Farkle was there. He rolled her eyes at her and pulled his English books out, not saying a word. They had agreed last night of pizza in Riley’s room (which Farkle had hogged. Mostly. Well, if you wanted to be technical, Riley made plans while Farkle stuffed his face with pizza, only half listening. But anyway,) that Riley would sit in Maya’s seat, giving Farkle a full view of the Lucas and Maya show. Riley just hoped that A. Farkle would be paying attention and that B. Lucas would be just as interested in staring at Maya as he was last week, which was a lot.

It took a little longer for Farkle to catch on however. Thirty minutes to be exact. He didn’t get why Riley wanted him to do this, but she was his best friend. Although Farkle loved Riley and would literally do anything for her, he had to wish that she was a little harder to say no to.

It was only towards the end of the lesson that he remembered what Riley had put him up to, so he discreetly took a look at Lucas, only to find him staring at the one and only, Maya Hart.

Lucas’ arm was draped around the back of his chair, allowing him to face the left side of the room, staring intently at the chair in front of Farkle, where Maya was sitting in Riley’s chair. Lucas had his eyes trained on the back of her head, smirking slightly, a misty look in his eyes. Maya was talking passionately about the book they were reading as a class, and Lucas was nodding along, listening to every word.

It was then when Farkle realised how _blind_ he had been. Riley was right, of course Lucas and Maya had chemistry, he was just too blind to realise it. He looked again to see Lucas smiling warmly at Maya, lost in his thoughts.

As the class was leaving at the end of the lesson, Farkle caught Riley’s eye. She raised an eyebrow at him and Farkle laughed. He may be book smart, but Riley was a freaking genius when it came to matchmaking.

-

Farkle sat on Riley’s bed that night, eating homemade lasagne. They sat in a comfortable silence, the way that made both of them feel safe and protected. Farkle didn’t know exactly what he was doing there, but he knew that anytime with Riley was basically a slice of heaven, and so he took it.

“Farkle?”

“Yeah Riles?”

“Can I wear your hoodie?” Farkle smiled and placed his plate down, swiftly pulling his hoodie over his head. He threw it at her and she immediately put it on, ignoring his laughter. “Okay, down to business. Lucaya.”

“You were just waiting for my hoodie, weren’t you?”

Riley nodded her head and came to sit on the bed with him, moving the plates onto her bedside table. “Also, what is Lucaya?” he asked curiously, almost too afraid to ask.

“Lucas,” she said, holding her left palm out, “Maya,” holding her right, “and kaboom!” she placed both hands together, mimicking a boom motion. When she saw Farkle’s confused look she sighed. “It’s their ship name.”

“Oh,” Farkle let out, understanding. “What would our ship name be?” he wondered out loud, leaning back against the pillows.

“Farkle,” she responded, clicking her fingers in his face, “can we focus on the task at hand, please?”

“Yeah yeah. So how are we going to get them together?”

Riley, being Riley, face lit up at the question. She leant under her bed and came out with a purple notebook, filled to the brim with supposable ‘great ideas’ Riley had come up with over the years.

“Riles, no. Not the purple notebook.”

She grinned at him and jumped closer, practically on his lap, “yes the purple notebook. And it’s Riarkle.”

“Hmm? What is?” he asked, a little bit flustered at having Riley sit so close.

“Our ship name. It’s Riarkle.”

Farkle tried not to let his heart jump at the fact that she had thought of their ship name, even if it was only as friends. It had to mean something, right?

\----

Reason #3: The Touches.

Riley noticed it first, of the morning on their first day of sophomore year on the subway. Farkle wasn’t with them, so she didn’t have the added bonus of giving him the totally awesome ‘I told you so’ look. You know, the one that made you superior to all your friends?

There was only one seat left in their section, and Lucas, ever the gentleman, offered it to Riley and Maya, and when both girls shook their heads no, he sat down. After approximately one minute of standing in the overcrowded sub car Maya walked a couple of steps to Lucas, attempting not to fall over in her heels and the rocking of the subway. Lucas grabbed her when she was within his range and plonked her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Riley opened her snapchat and took a sneaky photo, careful to check that her flash wasn’t on. She sent the snap to Farkle, hoping that he had enough data left to open the snap.

Riley was cautious to not be caught staring at the two, so she used her peripheral vison to…well…stalk them. She tried not to get nostalgia about the fact that this was how she and Lucas had met, upon this very subway. Even though technically, Lucas and Maya had dated before. Granted, it was for about fifteen seconds, but still.

Lucas’ chin was resting on her shoulder, and her hands were tracing patterns across his arms. Riley was startled at how comfortable they were, and how they both accepted it so casually. For two people who claimed to annoy the heck out of each other, they were exceptionally close. Maya lent back, earning a huff from Lucas as she shifted all her weight to one leg. “You’re tiny,” he stated, with a tiny half smile on his lips.

“And you’re a giant,” she replied, with the same smile.

_Interesting._

-

Both Farkle and Riley were aware of ‘Lucaya’ (Farkle had to admit, ship names were growing on him,) now, and both of them started noticing how Lucas and Maya’s relationship had changed. How Lucas would casually give Maya back massages in class, how she’s always within three feet of him in gym (Riley has her suspicions that this is based on what happened in gym class in seventh grade, but she can’t be sure,) how _comfortable_ Maya is with Lucas, just casually touching him.

-

Farkle’s in Riley’s bedroom again, this time at the bay window, the night sky glittering above them. Riley’s head was on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. There was no special reason as to why they were sitting this close, but Farkle loved it. He loved being able to smell her perfume, being able to breathe her in and feel her. Not in that way of course, but in the purest sense.

“Zay calls us Riarkle now,” Farkle said, breaking the silence.

“I know.”

Riley didn’t press the matter, so Farkle decided to just let it drop. Her eyes began to drop and she turned to her side, sitting half on-half of his lap. “Night Riles,” he said softly, linking his hand with hers.

“Night Farkle.”

\----        

Lucaya gets together at the end of junior year. They were in the middle of one of their infamous arguments, when Lucas accidently let it slip that he found Maya cute. Farkle internally groaned while Riley squealed out loud at Maya’s dumbfounded face.

They become inseparable ever since.

(Of course, Farkle tries to ignore how Lucas and Maya constantly leave him along with Riley, working with her on school projects, him being the only one for movie nights once a week at the Matthews once a week. Although he tries, it’s not like he is blind. He sees the signs.

He just knows Riley would never like him like that.)

Though it did work for Lucas and Maya, Farkle had to admit.

Maybe there was hope after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
